Season 3
Season 3 of Glitch consists of #6 episodes. The season premiered on 25 August 2019. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes Series 3 (2019) |writer= |airdate= |airdateR= |episodes= | Viewers = | ShortSummary = William waits at the cemetery for Elishia to come back; she remains dead. As an unexpected side-effect, two new Risen, Belle and Chi, crawl from the graves and wander toward Yoorana, regaining some memories. Chi remembers beginning work as a Chinese laborer after his career as a Chinese opera star ended. Belle remembers climbing the Water Wheel with her siblings. The two return to Belle's family home; it's been 15 years. Belle's family drives Chi away, and force her to undergo extreme religious rituals to "purify" her, believing her to be possessed by a demon. Her sister, Judith, tries to free her, but her family catches them. They decide to let Belle burn alive. Chi rescues her. Kate & Owen leave to visit Kate's family. Kirstie & Charlie get on a bus out of Yoorana. James takes Nia to his parents to try and deal with Sarah’s death, but reacts hostilely to questions. While out with his father, James slips in a bar restroom and appears to have died momentarily, returning and appearing changed like Vic, Sarah, and Phil. Chi is befriending by Trevor Yang, who owns Yoorana's Chinese restaurant and helps him. Professor Heyson decides to track down the Risen, sending security after them. She also tests Phil, revealed not to have died. Phil kills her after an argument. Production Code: ISAN 0000-0003-F98B-000D-S-0000-0000-R | LineColor = 000 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Kate and Owen suffer a punctured tyre on their road trip requiring them to seek help at a nearby pub, where Owen’s true intentions with Kate are revealed. William sees the future where he believes Elishia is still alive and his vision leads him to the Melbourne Star. Mark finally tracks down William. William decides to head back to Yoorana where James finds him along the way, and a realization by the two is made. Production Code: ISAN 0000-0003-F98B-000E-Q-0000-0000-X | LineColor = 000 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Kirstie and Charlie embark on their Melbourne adventure. Kirstie discovers something disastrous out about herself that she plans on fixing. Charlie has an unexpected love interest stumble into his life, literally. After Mark’s encounter with William, he goes about pursuing the other Risen. Chris contacts Kirstie and Charlie, but when the phone connection drops out with Kirstie, and Charlie hangs up on Chris, Chris heads to Melbourne. Beau finds Phil in his yard and attempts to attack him. Phil stops him and explains that he wants to make everything right. Later, while running errands, Phil sees Kate back in town and chases her down. He confesses that he is no longer out to harm the Risen as he too wants to live a life of his own. Production Code: ISAN 0000-0003-F98B-000F-O-0000-0000-2 | LineColor = 000 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Chi believes he’s found his descendant and asks him for help to set his spirit free. Mark takes Kirstie and Charlie to Sam, one of Noregard’s board of directors. James speaks to Beau after receiving his call and confides in William that maybe Phil is right in wanting to live life, and that they are the ones who are wrong. After Kate ties up Phil, the two have an in-depth discussion and Kate comes to trust Phil. Chris, Kate and Phil attempt to break out Kirstie and Charlie from Noregard. Kirstie and Charlie take up Sam’s offer to live in Sweden. Chi and Belle meet Kate, Kirstie, Charlie and Phil. James and William reunite with the Risen. Production Code: ISAN 0000-0003-F98B-0010-D-0000-0000-Z | LineColor = 000 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = James takes Phil home to get him out of the way. Chris shows Belle her police statement of her death and how her mother lied in the report about how she died. Pete Rennox falls down the stairs in his wheelchair. Chris checks and Pete has no pulse, but miraculously opens his eyes and walks away. Kirstie meets Sam in secret. Pete reveals to Chris that he killed Kirstie and that he’ll have to do it again. Phil figures out that James is just like him. Production Code: ISAN 0000-0003-F98B-0011-B-0000-0000-4 | LineColor = 000 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Kate shoots William after what she witnessed with Phil. Kate, Kirstie and Charlie, seek refuge with Chris. Chris arrests James for Vic’s murder and locks him up. Kirstie goes to Noregard. Belle and Chi go to warn her sister about the coming fire. Chi experiences a startling flashback involving Paddy that shakes him to the core. Two of Noregard’s staff taser Kate, Charlie and Raf, and then Chris and Kirstie, but James and William take back control of the situation. Mark manages to capture Belle and Chi at a separate point. They all rendezvous at the cemetery while the fire blazes around them. Production Code: ISAN 0000-0003-F98B-0012-9-0000-0000-A | LineColor = 000 }} }} Image gallery Image:Placeholder References * The sound and visual work of artist Gary James Joynes: http://www.clinkersound.com/ External links * [https://www.netflix.com/title/80108495 Glitch] on Netflix * | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}